Le Répondeur
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: Mike a embrassé Harvey... Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher mais il s'est bien vite dépêcher de s'enfuir devant le regard surpris de son aîné. Pourtant il décide de le rappeler le soir-même. Mais Harvey ne répond pas. Un petit Marvey très fluffy :p


**Le Répondeur**

 **Fandom: Suits**

 **Disclaimer: Suits ne m'appartient malheureusement passa :'(**

 **Note: Voilà un petit drabble Marvey, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **Répondeur d'Harvey Specter**

Message reçu vendredi 23 janvier à 20h14

"Hey... Harvey, c'est Mike. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop énervé... Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. »

Message reçu samedi 24 janvier à 15h03

"Harvey, c'est encore moi. Écoute, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur... Je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu me retenir... Je suis désolée si mon geste t'a gêné ou même... Dégouté... J'aimerais avoir une chance de t'expliquer... Rappelle-moi, Harvey…"

Message reçu dimanche 25 janvier à 4h03

" Harveyyyy... Mais putain décroche ! Oui j'ai bu et alors ? Mais merde Harv'... Tu veux pas juste me rappeler et m'engueuler pour me dire combien je te dégoûte ?! Nan parce que je préférerai ça... Là, ton silence... Ça fait juste mal... Putain de merde... Je regrette, je te dis... Pardonne moi... Je sais pas ce que je vais faire si tu me laisses tomber…"

Message reçu dimanche 25 janvier à 5h42

" C'était juste un putain de baiser ! Tu vas pas me dire que le grand Harvey Specter est bouleversé par un simple baiser ?! C'est arrivé comme ça, c'est tout... Ça te dégoûte peut être mais c'est comme ça... Je peux rien y faire, moi, bordel ! T'es là, tous les jours à côté de moi... Et je peux pas te toucher, t'embrasser, t'aimer... Et je dois supporter cette pétasse de Scotty qui te tourne autour ! Harvey... J'en pouvais plus... Et oui je t'ai embrassé... J'ai craqué... La tentation devient trop forte à un moment... Tu crois que moi ça me fait pas chier ?! Ça me fait autant chier que toi... Je t'aime, putain. Et j'aimerais vraiment ne pas t'aimer mais voilà je t'aime... Alors s'il te plaît répond et achève-moi. Bousille moi le cœur parce que sinon je m'en remettrai jamais... Harvey, s'il te plait... Décroche et je te promets que je sortirai de ta vie pour toujours si c'est ce que tu veux…"

Message reçu dimanche 25 janvier à 17h11

" Harvey... Pardon pour les messages d'hier soir. J'étais pas très frais. Bon... Je crois que j'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais a dire, hier soir... Parce que oui, c'est la vérité... Je suis amoureux de toi. Et ça me fait mal. Je sais pas si t'es en colère, ou si je te dégoûte ou que ce soit mais... De ce que j'ai compris tu veux plus me voir... Et je pourrai plus rester près de toi, après ça... Je suis désolé. Je te posterai ma lettre de démission. Adieu Harvey..."

 **Répondeur de Mike Ross**

Message reçu lundi 26 janvier 2015 à 9h08

" Mike ! T'as vu l'heure ? C'est pas parce que tu t'es pris une cuite magistrale ce weekend que tu n'es pas obligé de venir au boulot ! Alors ramène tes fesses au bureau ! Maintenant ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'interdis de sortir de ma vie, enfoiré... Tu crois vraiment que tu me dégoutes ?! Mais tu dormais quand tu m'as embrassé ou quoi ?! T'as pas remarqué que je t'ai pas repoussé ? Que je t'ai pas foutu une droite ? Que j'ai répondu à ton baiser ?! C'était pas assez clair pour toi ? C'est plutôt le fait que tu te barres comme un voleur qui m'a mis en colère, merde ! J'ai pas répondu parce que... J'avais besoin de réfléchir... Et de rompre avec Scotty aussi... Mike, tu as intérêt à te ramener au bureau maintenant, sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher... T'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis pour ne pas avoir compris que je t'aimais aussi... Alors reviens... Reviens près de moi…"

 **Répondeur d'Harvey Specter**

Message reçu lundi 26 janvier à 10h33

" Hey Harvey. C'est Donna. Je sais que tu ne peux pas décrocher parce que tes mains sont occupés à tripoter le fessier de Mike, mais ce serait pas mal d'être un peu plus discret ! Je te rappelle juste que les 3/4 de ton bureau est fait de vitres ! Alors soyez mignons et allez plutôt vous rouler des pelles dans le coin CD, là au moins vous serez cachés ! Sinon, félicitations ! Il était temps ! Et Jessica me doit 30$ ! Quelle idée de parier contre moi... Je suis Donna, je sais tout. Allez je vous laisse à vos occupations !"


End file.
